


I Saw You.

by damedeleslac



Series: We're all a little bit crazy - verse [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5 Times, Backstory, F/M, Headcanon, Implied Relationships, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damedeleslac/pseuds/damedeleslac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Clint saw Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw You.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Avenger kink meme fill at  
> http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/6021.html?thread=9246853#t9246853

~~~~  
~~~~  
~~~~

### I Saw You.

~~~~  
~~~~

The first time Clint Barton sees Darcy Lewis, he’s 18 and it’s his last week with the circus. Darcy is adorable at 5 and has snuck away from her parents to have a go at being Robin Hood.  
She can barely lift the bow at all, but has managed to notch the arrow and it trying to draw it back when Clint finds her.  
He takes Darcy back to her parents; who are relieved that she’s been found, but clearly don’t trust Clint or his friends.  
Darcy isn’t so inclined.  
She gives him one of her hair clips (a sunflower with a ladybird at the centre), kisses his cheek and scowls at her parents for their rudeness.  
 ~~~~If she was 12 years older, Clint might be in love.

~~~~  
~~~~

#

~~~~  
~~~~

The second time Clint sees Darcy, she’s 11 and a friend has invited him home while they’re on leave.  
They’re picking the friend’s cousin from school and she’s there, waiting for her own ride.  
A couple of older kids start teasing her about her glasses and Clint’s about to get out of the car and do something, when Darcy pulls back her arm and punches a boy twice her size square on the nose.  
 ~~~~His friend’s cousin cheers.

~~~~  
~~~~

#

~~~~  
~~~~~~~~

The third time Clint sees Darcy, she’s 17 and is sitting in a bar with an I.D. that claims the turned 21 last month.  
The bartender knows it’s fake and hasn’t put anything more than a single light beer in front of her the entire night.  
Clint does what the off-duty cop sitting in the corner should have done.  
He slips the I.D. from her pocket; reading the name (Dara Larson) before she realises it’s gone, and tells her to go home.  
Darcy gets in one good punch and several interesting insults before the cab he’d had the bartender call for her arrives.  
She hauls him down and kisses him breathless before getting in and giving the driver her address.  
She’s 12 years older and Clint thinks he might just be in love.

~~~~  
~~~~

#

~~~~  
~~~~

The fourth time Clint sees Darcy she’s in college, stuck between Political Science and Computer Science as her major and is trying to explain the pros and cons of each to the assassin he’s been tracking for the last 10 days.  
Natasha Romanova laughs at something she says, making Darcy laugh back.  
And dammed if the pair of them don’t make him feel like a dirty old man.

~~~~

Natasha’s not the only one to see Clint Barton. The girl making her laugh keeps glancing off to where Barton thinks he’s being inconspicuous, and trying not to smile too much.  
Natasha wondered if there’d ever been a chance that she might have been as innocent as Darcy Lewis.  
She puts a drink into Darcy’s hands and gently propels the girl toward Barton.  
 ~~~~The smile on Darcy’s face and the blush on Barton’s are worth just as much as the head start she gets out of it.

~~~~  
~~~~

#

~~~~  
~~~~

The fifth time Clint sees Darcy, Coulson’s let him kidnap Natasha from a SHIELD debrief and for a couple of weeks they want to be no one, from nowhere, with nothing to get back to.  
They find Darcy standing under a street light, trying not to look like she’s been stood up, and waiting for a taxi.  
They wait for her to notice them and grin when she calls them crazy.  
But that’s OK, because Darcy’s a little crazy too.

~~~~  
~~~~

#

~~~~  
~~~~  
~~~~  
~~~~


End file.
